You See Any Tears
by Megan Hart-Oliver
Summary: "You gonna cry?" "Take a good look, you see any tears?" Instead of going after Howie, the 2 bullies take on a bigger goal... Making new kid suffer.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/THIS IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOW. TROY AND EMMA ARE TOGETHER. EMMA AND GIA ARE TWINS (FRATERNAL) AND THEIR PARENTS ARE DILLON AND SUMMER. JAKE AND TROY ARE BROTHERS THEY ARE 7 MONTHS APART (IT'S POSSIBLE) THEIR PARENTS ARE FLYNN AND GEMMA. NOAH IS SCOTT'S SON. HIS MOM DIED AT BIRTH. I KNOW I'M CRUEL. THIS IS 18 YEARS AFTER RPM.**_

 **TROY**

"What's wrong? You gonna cry?" Roy taunted, probably thinking he finally cracked me.

"Take a good look, you see any tears?"

Frustrated he turned to Harley. "Let's go, this chumps boring me." He said and they walked away. I noticed my girlfriend, Emma walking over to me with Noah. She came over and kissed my cheek.

"That was amazing Troy. How did you do that?" Noah asked me.

"They didn't bother me."

Before we could walk away we heard Roy and Harley bullying one of the smart kids, Howie. We turned the corner and saw Roy pull a bug in a little container out of Howie's reach.

"Psych!" He said. I walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. I bent it a little and I could see he was in pain.

"Just because your bigger, doesn't mean you can pick on him. Or even this bug." taking the container out of his hand I continued "No matter how small, everything deserves respect." I then let go of his hand.

"Whatever, freak show." He said walking away.

Howie came up and I gave him the bug.

"Thank you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a Halderman Click Beetle. It's really rare!"

As he walked away I said to myself "Cool."

* * *

 **EMMA**

Me and Troy we're at the library. I was there researching a flower I found in the forest. I don't know why Troy was there, but I think he's just there for me.

"Hey, I'm going to the forest to find the flower. See you later!" I kissed Troy on the cheek and walked out.

As I was walking on a path in the forest, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being followed.

I turned around to look. No one was there. As I turned back a hand went over my mouth and nose and I heard Roy say something to me.

"Your gonna wish your little boyfriend didn't stand up to us. We got some big things planned for you."

From lack of air I passed out.

* * *

 **GIA**

I was in my room doing homework when I got a text from Jake. Thinking it was another thing to impress me I ignored it. Until I got 3 more texts from him. I decided to read them.

 **Ⓣⓡⓞⓨ ⓒⓐⓝ'ⓣ ⓕⓘⓝⓓ Ⓔⓜⓜⓐ**

 **Ⓘⓢ Ⓔⓜⓜⓐ ⓦⓘⓣⓗ ⓨⓞⓤ?**

 **Ⓘ ⓒⓐⓝ'ⓣ ⓕⓘⓝⓓ Ⓔⓜⓜⓐ!**

 **Ⓣⓡⓞⓨ ⓘⓢ ⓕⓡⓔⓐⓚⓘⓝⓖ ⓞⓤⓣ! Ⓛⓘⓣⓔⓡⓐⓛⓨ, ⓣⓗⓐⓣ ⓛⓐⓢⓣ ⓜⓔⓢⓢⓐⓖⓔ ⓦⓐⓢ ⓕⓡⓞⓜ ⓗⓘⓜ! Ⓘ ⓓⓞⓝ'ⓣ ⓚⓝⓞⓦ ⓦⓗⓐⓣ ⓣⓞ ⓓⓞ! Ⓢⓔⓡⓘⓞⓤⓢⓛⓨ ⓗⓐⓥⓔ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓢⓔⓔⓝ ⓗⓔⓡ?!**

I got worried. Then I remembered she found that flower yesterday. She might've went to take pictures. I quickly texted Jake back.

 _Ⓘ'ⓜ ⓒⓗⓔⓒⓚⓘⓝⓖ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓕⓞⓡⓔⓢⓣ._

 **Ⓞⓚ. Ⓘ'ⓛⓛ ⓣⓔⓛⓛ Ⓣⓡⓞⓨ.**

I ran down the stairs heading towards the door, stopping at the kitchen where my parents were talking.

"Mom, dad, I'm going with Emma to the forest. She found this flower yesterday and wants to show me." What? It's not like I can tell them 'Hey, I'm going to go look for my missing sister because she may or may not have been taken by a monster because we are power rangers. See ya!' Yeah, that wouldn't work out so well.

"Another one? What is that the fifth?" My mom, Summer, asked.

"More like the tenth." My dad said.

"More like the fifteenth." I told them as I walked out the door. I got my bike and rode to the forest.

I noticed her bike leaning against a tree and sighed in relief. I put mine beside it and walked down the path.

The first thing I noticed was Emma's camera in the middle of the path. The lens were cracked.

I ran up to it and looked closely, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to believe it was hers, but when I saw the customized pink buttons I fell to my knees crying.

I managed to calm myself down before calling Jake.

"Gia?"

"Hey."

"What did you find?"

"Her bike. And a camera with a broken lens."

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"It's hers. Pink buttons and all."

"Do you want to tell him or me?"

"I'll do it. Put him on."

"It's on speaker now"

"Gia? Did you find her? Is she OK?" Troy's voice was heard.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I found her bike. And her camera. The lens is broken now. So like I said, I don't know."

"Hey Troy can you go call Noah and tell him to come over?" Jake asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, you need to get over here we need to talk about this. Figure out what to do. What to tell our parents-"

"Everything."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"OK I'll be right over. It's gonna take me a while. I don't want to leave Emma's bike here."

"See you soon."

* * *

As soon as I got to Jake and Troy's house I ran in to see Jake talking to Noah. From what I could tell he didn't know yet.

"Hey Gia, what's going on? Troy won't come out of his room and Jake won't tell me anything." Noah asked me.

"Don't worry, we're going to tell you after I get Troy."

Nodding he sat on the couch next to Jake. I walked towards Troy's room. I didn't even knock as I barged in.

"Get up or I'll drag you to the living room."

When I got no answer I threatened again.

"Fine. How about you get up or you have no say in everything we are going to talk about, including Emma."

"You wouldn't do that." he said.

Seeing as he wouldn't get up, I grabbed his foot and dragged him to the living room. When we went in I dropped his foot and sat in a chair facing the couch. Troy got up and sat in the one beside me.

"Does anyone want to tell me why we're all here? And where's Emma?" Noah asked.

"That's what we wanna know." I said.

"Me and Emma were at the library. She was researching the flower she saw yesterday. She left to the forest to take pictures of it." Troy said.

"I was sitting here when Troy ran in saying how he can't find Emma and how she wasn't answering her phone. I texted Gia and she went to look in the forest." Jake continued. Noah looked at me. I had tears in my eyes.

"What'd you find?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Her bike was leaning on a tree... And this was in the middle of the path." I said as I pulled out the camera and gave it to him. Jake and Troy looked at it, seeing the cracked lens for the first time.

"Have you turned it on?" he asked. I shook my head.

"We can look at the pictures, try and figure out what happened."

"It takes videos too. That's the camera Troy got her for her birthday." I said. I got up and sat next to Jake. As Troy sat next to Noah.

Noah turned on the camera. He went to the last 5 pics/videos. The first one a caterpillar on a blade of grass. The second a selfie in the forest. Third was the path disappearing in the distance. Fourth was another selfie. The fifth one was a video.

Emma's face appeared and she started talking.

"I researched the flower I found everywhere I could think of. Nature documents, books, websites, everything. And I discovered that this flower I found, hasn't been discovered yet. You know lillies and daisies. They're named after people. I'm gonna name mine after some one. Presenting the Gia!" the view turned to a yellow and pink flower.

Emma turned the camera back to her and she started walking back.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell her!" her smile faded away and her brows furrowed in confusion and she turned her head to look behind her. We all held our breaths as she turned back to the camera and before anyone could do anything a hand clamped over her mouth and nose and the camera fell and the video ended.

I was staring at the blank screen, tears rolling down my face as I realized all the boys we're staring at me. I quickly wiped my tears away.

"What? You never seen a girl cry before?" I challenged.

"No, we've just never seen you cry before." Troy said.

"Well what do you expect? My sister was kidnapped right after she named a flower after me!" I screamed.

"What are we gonna do?"

Noah asked.

"We tell our parents. Everything." I said.

"Gia!" Jake said.

"What do you think will happen when they notice Emma is missing at the same time as the pink ranger. They need to know."

"Then let's get to work." Troy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**EMMA**

I woke up to soft classical music, a gag, and rope around every part of my body that could help me escape. I look to where the music was coming from and saw Harvey by a radio.

"Turn that garbage off. We need to listen to real music." Roy said when he walked in the room.

He walked up to the radio and hit one of the buttons. Loud heavy metal burst out of the speakers.

Considering I still had my 'hearing problems' this hurt really bad. I scrunched my eyes closed hoping it would stop. Apparently Roy and Harvey noticed because the music got louder. I started to scream it was so bad.

I don't want to know what's gonna happen next. I just hope the others will find me in time to stop it...

 **JAKE**

"So... What are we telling them?" I asked.

"Everything from being rangers to Emma being missing. We'll tell them about Emma first." Gia told me.

We were outside Emma and Gia's house. We had called all the parents, Tenaya, Gem, and Ziggy, and were going to meet them here.

We walked in and saw everyone already here. Gia had Emma's camera in her bag and we were going to show them the video later.

Summer was the first to see us and smiled.

"Hey! You ready to explain why we're all here?" She asked. Her face turned into a frown when she realized we weren't smiling back. Same as the other parents, Tenaya, Gem, and Ziggy.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to tell you guys some... things." Gia started.

"Like?" Scott asked.

"Like...like Emma's missing." Gia said not meeting anyone's eyes. Summer put a hand up to her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"I lied earlier today. I wasn't going to meet her, I was going to see if she was in the forest because Troy was freaking out. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you until we knew for sure." Gia explained, tears building up.

"Gia, what did you find?" Dillon asked gently, as to not make his daughter burst into tears.

Sniffling, she stuttered as she answered "Um, I-i found, I found h-her b-bike, a-and, uh, this." She pulled the camera out and handed it to her parents shakily before running up the stairs after muttering a quick apology.

"We all met up at our house, and looked through the last five things taken. There were a few selfies, a few nature pics, and the last thing was a video. Emma was saying how she researched the flower she found, and she realized she had discovered a new flower. And then she named it after Gia. As she was walking away from the flower someone grabbed her from behind. You can watch it if you want." I explained. They all watched the video. It was time to tell them about us, but before we could they all looked at each other than nodded.

"What? Did you see something we missed?" Troy asked.

"No, we just need to tell you something." Dad said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Do you remember the war 18 years ago?" Tenaya asked. We all nodded.

"Yeah, with the RPM Rangers and Venjix. Why?" Noah asked.

"Well-" (Gemma)

"-we were-"(Gem)

"-a part-"

"-of it."

"Well, duh, I mean you couldn't live in wasteland now could you?" I said.

"No we played a way bigger part." Ziggy gloated.

"Ziggy!" Dillon yelled.

"Shadow puppets!" Ziggy yelled back.

"So you guys used shadow puppets in the war." Troy stated.

"No. Ziggy did. We actually fought." Flynn corrected.

"You fought alongside the RPM Rangers?!" Troy asked.

"Not exactly." Summer said.

"You fought _against_ the RPM Rangers..." I said.

"I did! Not proud of it. Glad I ended up choosing good though." Tenaya said.

"If you didn't fight with them, or against them, then... You are them!" Noah concluded.

"Really?! Oh, did this get a hundred times easier." I said.

"Yes, we are the RPM Rangers." Ziggy said.

"What did this make easier? Noah?" Scott asked.

 _Oh no. Noah can't lie when Scott asks him directly._

"Uh, um, we have something to show you guys. Just, just don't freak out." Noah said.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Uh, um, we have something to show you guys. Just, just don't freak out." Noah said._

* * *

 **NOAH**

I looked at Troy, then Jake.

"It's Morphin' Time! Go, go Megaforce!" With that we were morphed, and our parents mouths were wide open in shock.

"Is it just me, or are they _trying_ to swallow flies?" Jake asked as we took off our helmets. Our parents shook the shocked looks off their faces, and replaced them with ones filled with worry.

"You guys can actually fight?" Ziggy asked.

"Ziggy!" Our parents yelled.

"No, it's okay. Say, Uncle Ziggy, if you think you can take us, how 'bout a little sparring session?" Jake asked.

"All of you?" Ziggy asked.

"If you want. Or you can just spar with me." We turned and saw Gia.

"Your dad'll kill me if I hurt yo-!" Ziggy said.

"Oh, I won't be the one hurt." She said getting into a fighting position.

"No! No fighting! The more time we spend here is more time wasted instead of looking for Emma!" Troy said as he stepped in between them.

"Okay, but first let's talk about how only one of you has one of your parents' color." Ziggy said.

"What?" Tenaya asked.

"Gia and Summer have the same ranger color, Noah is blue while Scott was red, Troy is Red, Jake is black, and none of us watch the news, so I don't know what Emma is." Ziggy explained.

"Emma's pink." Gia said.

"No-" (Gem)

"-fair! You-"

"-have a-"

"-pink ranger!"

* * *

 **GIA**

We split up into two groups. Me, Flynn, Troy, Dad, Mom, and Jake drove to the forest in Flynn's Jeep, while the others looked through what we had, to find out who took Emma. We had just pulled out of the driveway, when Flynn turned on the radio. None of us saw Troy scrunch up his eyes and massage his temple. When a 'louder' song came on he flinched and I was the only one to notice.

"Turn it off!" I yelled.

"Why?" Flynn asked.

"Because you're putting your son in pain. Now turn it off!" I yelled again. Flynn looked over at Troy and shut off the radio.

"Thank you." I said smiling, much like when Daniel was blasting his music, or when Ernie was too.

"Does anybody want to tell us what just happened?" Dad asked warily.

"Do you remember the attack a couple days ago, the one that put _everyone_ in pain?" I asked.

"Sort of don't want to, but yes." Flynn answered.

"The first time that monster attacked, Emma and Troy were the closest to it, so it affected them more." Jake explained.

"Ever since then they can't listen to music without being in pain. The louder it is, the more it hurts." I continued.

"Ooh, unless it's Emma singing. Then they're both fine." Jake added.

"You know, he's not wrong, she's got a beautiful singing voice." Troy said.

"Beautiful? Her voice _literally_ made flowers _grow_. I think we're way past beautiful." I corrected.

"Wait, what if whoever took her finds out about what happens when she hears music? We don't know what they want with her!" Jake questioned. As I thought about it I got a horrible image in my head. I then slapped Jake.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked.

"For putting a certain image in my head!" I yelled. Then I realized that we were at the forest

* * *

 **EMMA**

When they figured out music caused me pain, they got headphones strapped tight to my head 24/7. The only bright side is that they turn the music off so I can sleep. Well, it _used_ to be the bright side. They don't let me sleep any more. Sometimes they do turn it off, but that's only when they want me to feel physical pain. I've got a few bruises, a lot of cuts, and there may be a chance my left leg is broken. Earlier, I realized I still had my phone. Unfortunately so did Roy.

They took my phone and talked about some new plan. I watched as they got on Find My Friends to see where the others were. Roy was smirking as he walked up his phone in his hand, turning the volume up, but not yet hitting play.

"It's showtime, Emma..."


	4. Chapter 4

_"It's showtime, Emma..."_

DILLON

We were following Troy and Gia on the path Emma apparently used. After a little bit Gia stopped.

"This is where I found her camera." She explained. Me, Summer, and Flynn started looking at the tree line for clues while Jake, Gia, and Troy looked on the path.

After a couple of minutes searching we heard Jake call out to us. We all ran towards him, he was kneeling in the middle of the path a few feet away from where the camera was found. When we reached him he was looking at the dirt. Gia kneeled down next to him to get a closer look at the ground below.

"Is that what I think it is Gia?" Jake asked with a smirk. Gia smiled.

"Footprints... Let's follow them." She said getting up and following the tracks, while we all hurried to follow her.

We had been walking for about a minute when shrill screams stopped us from moving. The screams sounded familiar, almost like... As if reading my mind Summer spoke up.

"Is that...?" She trailed off tears gathering in her eyes.

"Emma..." Troy mumbled when suddenly the screams stopped.

But as quickly as they stopped the screams started again, slightly louder.

"She's here somewhere, we need to find her, now!" I yelled. We all took off following the screams.

When her screams were all we heard we knew we were close. I looked around and spotted an old shack.

"There!" I told them. We all ran towards the shack and without checking to see if it was unlocked, I just kicked the door open and barged in. But when we went in no one was there.

The only thing there was a Bluetooth speaker, and a computer with a video on the screen. Gia turned off the speaker and the screams stopped. Troy hit play on the video, and on the screen was a guy around the kids' age. "Hello, Troy, Jake, Gia," he looked at phone as he continued "and who I'm guessing are your parents. Nice to meet you. Now to the matter at hand. I bet your all wondering why little miss sunshines screams are being broad cast through the forest. Well, if it's not obvious now..." Gia paused the video as tears started to fall down her face.

"Broadcasted?" She asked. I hugged her tight as Troy angrily stalked to one of the walls and punched it. Wanting to stop the tension Flynn spoke up.

"I know no one wants to, but shouldn't we keep watching?" He said. When everyone was gathered around the computer, he hit play again. "You know at first we were just gonna take her and scare her a little, but I realized that wouldn't do anything but make you mad. So when we found out what happened with just the push of a button..." He trailed off and hit something on his phone, and we heard the same scream from before. The suddenness made us flinch. The screams stopped and he hit another button on his phone. "...things got interesting." He leaned back a little bit looking at something off screen. "Aww, poor girl passed out. Wait... She's awake again. Oh, one second." He got up and walked off screen. "Hey Emma, wanna say hi to your friends and family." My eyes widened as I was getting anxious to see my daughter ok. After a few seconds he came back. "Now, let me warn you, your probably not gonna like what you see." Everyone tensed as the screen shifted.


End file.
